What should be
by lizpen
Summary: Just my thoughts on how I'd like Lucky and Sam to find out about the baby. This will only be a few chapters.


So here's my thoughts on how this should really be going (This was then turned in to a story for my crazy Liason friends.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

So...isn't it time for Big Daddy to stride over to the Spencer house, where Elizabeth will be by herself, sitting on the sofa, staring off into space as she worries if she's made the right choices. At a knock on the door, she jumps, startled, and her notebook that she is using slides off her lap, notations on the wedding forgotten.

Opening the door, she is stunned to find the man she loves standing there, his blue eyes meeting hers in a Liason Look. "I can't do it." He tells he quietly. "I can't watch you marry lucky, watch him raise the child we created together."

Her eyes filled with tears, torn between the difficult position she is in, and the secret thrill that goes through her as she realizes Jason doesn't want to let her or the baby out of his life."It'll hurt Sam and Lucky.."

"Then it does. I told you, I really don't care who it hurts. I want this child more than anything. And I can't stand the idea of you marrying him."

"So what does that mean?" She whispers.

"It means-" He looks down at her, the lush lips, porcelain skin, and for once not caring how his choice would affect anyone, he leans in, kissing her.

Pulling her up against him, she wraps her arms around him, loving the feel of his strongly muscled body, unable to think of anything but the fact that the man she loves is with her.

Neither hears the footsteps outside, or sees the man walk up behind them. Staring at them in disbelief, he roars, "'What the hell is going on?"

They broke apart quickly, Elizabeth looking from a furious Lucky up to Jason, who was watching him calmly. "You need to know something, Lucky."

Elizabeth turned pale, clutching her hands together, but saying nothing. It was time the truth came out, and time she put Jason and her children ahead of everyone else.

"Know what? What are you doing at my house? All over Elizabeth?"

Manuevering in front of her, silently protecting her from what he knew would be coming, Jason answered him quietly, knowing there was no nice way to tell him. "When Elizabeth found you and Maxie together, she came to me. And we slept together that night."

"You what?" He stared at him in disbelief, unable to believe it of his sweet Elizabeth.

She moved into his sight, still behind Jason. "He's telling the truth, Lucky," she told him softly. "I went to see Jason, and it just happened. And then, I came home the next morning, to tell you, to pack up my things, and you'd gone to NA. And I didn't know how to hurt you, so I—" she stopped, then whispered, "I didn't say anything."

"And are you still sleeping with him?" He asked rawly, feeling the pain spear through him.

"No. Only that night."

"Then why were you in his arms today?" The memory of what he'd seen ,combined with what he now knew, brought anger rushing in, a relieved feeling to numb the pain. "Do you expect me to believe you haven't been lying to me all along?"

"I have been," she whispered, tears splashing down her cheeks. She looked up at Jason, and he gave her a nod, realizing she needed to be the one that told the truth. "This baby isn't yours, Lucky. Jason is the father."

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief, "That can't be true."

Her face miserable, knowing what this would do to him, she nodded. "This is Jason's baby. When I found out I was pregnant, I took a paternity test."

"He knew?" He looked at Jason, fury in his eyes, "You knew all along."

"No. I knew the night we were trapped in the elevator."

"And you would have let me raise your child?"

"I would have let Elizabeth do what she felt was best for everyone." Jason rubbed his hand over his forehead, "But I came here today to tell her I couldn't let another man raise my child."

Lucky looked back at Elizabeth, seeing the way she stood close to Jason, the nearness only making him even angrier. "You treated me like dirt for having slept with Maxie. You made me feel like I had to grovel for your forgiveness for months, and all the time you were carrying HIS baby, you slept in HIS bed."

"Lucky, I-"

"You what? You stayed with me because it was better for me? Or for Jason? Or for you? After all, it must get tiresome being Jason's pregnant sidepiece while he loves Sam."

Jason's eyes turned ice-cold, and he reached out, grabbing Lucky by the collar, and shoved him against the wall of the house. "She's almost ruined her life to try to keep you off drugs. She's put herself and her children in danger to try to help a drugged out husband who could have killed them. I suggest you watch what you say to her." He looked at Lucky in disgust before turning to Elizabeth. "Get your coat. I'm taking you away from here."

As Lucky threw a punch, he turned back, blocking easily, and the two men began fighting in earnest, Jason tired of this man and his attitude towards Elizabeth, Lucky furious at the man who'd always managed to take Elizabeth away from him.

She grabbed her coat, running back to the porch, yelling for them to stop.

As Nikolas rounded the corner, he stared in disbelief at the scene before him. Elizabeth's tear stained cheeks, her coat hastily thrown on, was pleading with the two men to stop, standing in the doorway. Jason looked furious, his normally impassive face frightening, and Lucky was yelling, "You always wanted her," and "She never could stay away from you."

"Stop it!" Nikolas yelled, trying to push between them. "Stop it. You're both upsetting Elizabeth."

Jason took a quick look back towards Elizabeth, stepping back as he saw her distressed face. Nikolas immediately grabbed hold of Lucky, holding him back. "Enough, Lucky. Enough."

As Lucky panted, blood dripped down from a cut above his eye, Jason stepped up to Elizabeth, casually wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with his hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, worriedly looking at him. "I'm so sorry."

He looked down at her, his voice soft. "This wasn't your fault."

Nik held Lucky, "What's wrong with you? What are you doing."

"She slept with him. She lied to me, and she slept with him." Lucky struggled against him, expecting to see his brother's shock, and was surprised to see Nik's knowing look. "You knew?" He whispered.

With a deep breath, Nik nodded. "I knew. It was one night, Lucky. When she found you with Maxie. Just one night."

Lucky laughed angrily, "One night that made him the father of her baby."

Nik spun, looking at Elizabeth, seeing that Jason had pulled her against him, soothingly rubbing her back. "It's Jason's baby?"

She nodded, looking at him sadly, knowing she had lost one of her best friends.

Nik looked at her a moment, wanting so badly to be angry with her, but feeling pity. She had done what everyone wanted, taken Lucky back, and obviously put herself in a horrible position.


End file.
